Wolf No 2
by CrissBell
Summary: Silver, the second werewolf ever to come to Hogwarts is automatically protected and befriended by Remus and the Marauders. But maybe keeping her family a secret is a good thing..
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin was nervous, that much was obvious. But to the rest of the Marauders it was more than simple nerves; it was full on panic.

"He's finally come to his senses and realized that I'm far too dangerous to keep here. I mean why else would Dumbledore want to see me so near the end of term!", pacing round and round the 3rd year boys' dormitory, Lupin had the appearance of a cross between James Potter after Quidditch practice and Lily Evans just before the exams. His hair standing on end from the abuse it was suffering from the constant pulling of the strands at each new reason for expulsion Remus was thinking up, his eyes were wild and panicked in the expression James Potter had come to associate with 'Lily-Evans-pre-exam-stress'. he had also learnt that this went hand in hand with 'If-James-Potter-trys-to-talk-to-me-i-will-hex-him', needless to say this was known from experience.

Sirius finally broke the tense silence blanketing the whole room; "Remus mate, for once take your own advice and take a chill mill… or whatever that weird muggle phrase is… Anyway what we both know, but you're just being too damn stupid to acknowledge is that Dumbledore wouldn't have kept your hopes up that you could have a semi-normal time at Hogwarts for so long just to throw them up in the air and smash them to billions of pudding shaped shards with a beaters bat!"

James looked impressed at this speech saying "Nice smiley Padfoot! Always knew you secretly knew what verbal imagery was"

Puffing out his chest Sirius replied "What can I say I am unfairly gifted at many things that you mere mortals can hardly hope to understand, in fact you should just call me-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP! SIRIUS ITS CHILL PILL AND JAMES YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL IT'S A SIMILE! I KNEW THAT DUMBLEDORE ISN'T CRUEL BUT THERE MAY BE UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES PREVENTING MY ATTENDANCE AT HOGWARTS!" This not altogether surprising outburst from one Remus Lupin caused a moment of stillness before James, Peter and Sirius started congratulating him;

"Moony I never knew you could hold your breath THAT long!"

"Inspirational Mr. Lupin, how did you manage to fit so many long and complicated words into just one sentence… truly inspiring-"

"Remus, is super loud shouting a werewolf ability? I think The Big D might juuuust have not heard your outburst…"

…

Silver Artemis Steel, born 1st April, height 5"4 inches and defining features… well I guess it would depend on the day we met, I mean if you went for a night-time stroll on the night of the full moon you would see a 'vicious beast' with 'no self control'. But every other day; well I'm normal, as normal as anything, anyone that I have ever come into contact with. Grey eyes, black hair, tanned and scarred. Everywhere. Thank goodness I learnt a glamour spell two years ago, otherwise depression really would get me.

I never understood people saying they had strict parents, but then again being the daughter of the most famous werewolf hunter in the world might do that to you. Especially when at 8 freaking years old you had the idiocy, no I'm not joking this is what he said; 'The IDIOCY to be bitten by a werewolf'.

As if it isn't his fault, as if it wasn't revenge on HIM they wanted not _me_! But no Mercury Ares Steel blamed me.

It was disappointment more than anything, I think. From the cradle literally he had trained me to be his assistant, to carry on the Steel legacy even though I wasn't a boy. 'Silver see these tracks? Are they wolf or werewolf?', 'Silver follow me I think we've got one!', 'Silver get here now it's getting away!' He took me out with him to track them once every month until The Change, that's the name he gives to my night of 'idiocy', and when he pulled out a silver bullet on me, well, my mother stepped in front of the rifle when he pulled the trigger. She didn't survive St. Mungos. And until my father realized that I could help him track 'the bastards' by infiltrating their packs, I was an experiment to him. He didn't want to dishonor my mother's sacrifice. I guess he did love her then, in his own way. I sure as hell know I did.

Coming back to the present then, I'm 14 years old and finally my father has deemed me 'responsible' enough that he is letting me go to Hogwarts! To him it means getting rid of the horror of having a werewolf living with him, to me it's freedom. No more drunk insulting the werewolf parties with his other hunter friends, that's the highlight, they always get violent and I always get blamed. So I have a meeting with the headmaster in about 2 hours and since my father has a hangover I guess he wont be able to come… what a shame!

...

First story so yeah if you've read this thank you! And constructive critisism would be amazing + of course whether you liked it ect..

CB xx

(Amber I finally actually did it! :P happy much?)


	2. Chapter 2

So I guess it's settled then, I am officially (as of September 1st) a 4th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. WOW! Honestly I think this is probably the highlight of my life, I mean c'mon I told you the basics earlier and it wasn't exactly a sunny family picnic I think most sane people would agree. Anyway to the meeting!

Well I arrived on time (of course) without my father (of course) and extremely nervous. (DUH!) First thing to say… freedom is beautiful, the castle, the forest and the lake, it's a different world! And no question, I already love it. So on with the story…

…..

"Stupid Peter, stupid freaking James and stupid bloody Sirius! I mean honestly?" Remus muttered, stomping angrily down the corridors in the general direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Shouting to the _whole _common room that: 'REMUS IS GOING TO SEE DUMBLEDORE, SAY YOUR GOODBYES FELLOW GRYFFINDORS HE WILL BE MISSED!' Bloody idiots, thank God for Lily!" he mimicked in far too high a voice for _any _of the Marauders, let alone Sirius.

Drawing startled looks from most of the students he passed, he finished ranting his way to the gargoyles guarding the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office. "Oh, chocolate.. He had to pick CHOCOLATE as his password and make me want some? UGH."

Calming down on the stairs the fear crept back over him, causing a miniature panic attack, finally he took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Dumbledore's office.

….

I was shocked honestly! I mean Professor Dumbledore had said that he had asked someone else to come to our meeting, but I had expected it to be my new Head of House or someone like that, not a half nervous, half confused guy, though a very cute guy, so this definitely isn't a complaint! I almost sighed when he started talking… in my defence he has a very nice voice.

…

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Remus asked, valiantly putting on a brave face, whilst hiding confusion about the third occupant of the office, sitting head-down in one of the chairs beside the desk.

"Ah Remus," Dumbledore exclaimed happily, "Take a seat, I just wanted to introduce you to our newly sorted Gryffindor; Miss Silver Steel." Remus relaxed noticeably and after an encouraging nod from the Headmaster, took the seat next to the very nervous girl, sending her a shy smile, whilst Dumbledore continued. "Miss Steel will be joining you and the rest of the 4th years on September 1st and I hope you will make her feel welcome especially as it will be hard coming into your first school in a strange year." He concluded smiling brilliantly at both teenagers.

After a slightly awkward pause Remus cleared his throat, "Of course Professor, ummm… is there anything else or should I go?" He hesitated after standing up and glancing over at Silver who was still looking at the floor as if it held the answer to every question imaginable.

"Actually there is one more thing," Dumbledores' eyes suddenly became more serious from behind his half-moon spectacles. "Silver will also be joining you at the shack every full moon."

This pronouncement made Remus jerk as if he had been shocked and whip his head round to start at the petite brunette in the next chair over. "What! Sir I-"

It had a similar effect on Silver, whose eyes shot up to stare at Dumbledore incredulously; "Headmaster?"

"I'm sorry for springing this on you both," He paused as if wondering how to proceed, "But after offering education to one perfectly innocent and harmless werewolf" Here he inclined his head towards Remus, who snorted disbelievingly. "I hardly felt it would be fair to decline everything we can offer to you Miss Steel, especially after all that you have been through."

Silvers' face softened and after a moment whispered; "Thank you Sir, I don't think you realise how much you have given me by doing this."

The twinkle came back to Dumbledores' eyes full force, "Miss Steel it was the least I could do, especially for Alice Morgan's daughter. There will always be a place for you here."

Ducking her head, to hide tears after giving Dumbledore an emotional and grateful smile, he looked at Remus who had been standing slightly awkwardly behind his chair throughout this exchange. "I think I should let you find Miss Steel on the train and introduce her to your friends," Giving Remus a conspiratorial grin, "possibly make them aware of the circumstance before the introductions, Mr Black is to act like the perfect gentleman and cut down on the innuendo, just for a bit."

Drawing a startled bark of laughter out of Remus at the thought of what Sirius would have said had he been there to hear the headmaster's words; _SIR! That would be repressing my true self and I know secretly you would miss me if I weren't here!_. Dumbledore, sharing Remus' amusement and likely picturing the same scenario continued; "Especially since on the first moon next year, I would like them to abide by the rules and stay inside. For their safety, since Miss Steel won't have grown used to them by then." He clarified after Remus started, "However I'm sure by the second moon, after a very concentrate Marauder dose, she will know their scents well enough. Though whether she feels any different about eating them is to be seen."

Again startled into laughter by Dumbledore's words Remus managed to choke out between gasps; "I highly doubt it Professor!" Throwing a wink in Silver's direction, who had been looking increasingly confused throughout their conversation.

Shaking her head with embarrassment and confusion, Silver ventured; "Professor, I wonder if.. Could I-" Breaking off, blushing slightly she seemed to gather all her courage to say what was on her mind, "Professor, I would like to change my name to Silver Morgan." She rushed out slightly agitatedly flicking her eyes between Dumbledore and the recovering boy next to her, holding onto his chair for support whilst calming down.

"Of course, Miss Morgan, I'll see to it directly, whilst Remus goes to encourage his friends to do their homework, pre-detention. Good-luck Mr Lupin, I have a feeling you will need it if Mr Potter is trying to get on Miss Evans good side again!" Finally straightening up, Remus nodded to the Headmaster grinning slightly, "I'll do my best Sir! And turning to Silver, he addressed her directly for the first time during the meeting, "I'll come and find you on the train Silver and if you survive meeting James and Sirius, I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

After Silver's surprised but happy response, the door closed behind him as he tried to work out how to explain the events of his meeting to all the Gryffindors who would want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rough moon?" said a gentle voice through the smoke. Silver started from her admiration of the gleaming red steam engine standing in the station, her eyes searching for the only person who could have know to ask that question and relaxing when they spotted him leaning against a sign on the station.

Shrugging she manoeuvred her trunk around the piles of seemingly abandoned luggage strewn across the station; "Nothing out of the usual, added a few more interesting injuries to the list, I didn't know you could sprain ears!" Smiling softly up at Remus, she continued; "So where are your terrifying friends? I brought pepper spray just in case-"

"Prongs is she talking about US!"

Silver gasped and almost gave herself whiplash turning her head too fast to take in the sight of James and Sirius with identical half shocked half hurt expressions on their faces, with Peter staring openly at her from slightly behind her as though he had never seen a girl before.

Shaking his head sadly James replied; "Padfoot we both know Moony is a social introvert, therefore 'friends' MUST refer to us! Unless…" here he paused and before any of them could process his movements, he was almost nose-to-nose with Remus shaking his shoulders violently. "MOONY HOW COULD YOU GO AND MAKE FRIENDS BEHIND OUR BACKS KNOWING HOW MUCH IT WOULD HURT US!"

He then promptly fainted into Sirius' arms after this speech, whilst Sirius took his turn in the limelight throwing theatrical hysterics and bemoaning 'their backstabbing roomie', "PRONGS CAN YOU HEAR ME!".

Laughing at Silver's shocked expression Remus stage whispered, "Sorry about them they're just attention seeking." Which caused James to rise from his prone position on the floor and stare accusingly at him; "You are interrupting my funeral Mr Lupin, kindly shut your face." At this Sirius, who had been supporting James while he made a brief return from the dead, dropped him, standing up to circle Silver who been giggling at James' mock-anger. "OUCH!"

"Shut up Prongs, and come and look at this! It's Remmy's new friend" James stood rubbing his head in a slightly disgruntled fashion as both he and Peter joined Sirius in surveying Silver, making her feel rather exposed. "What the one who indirectly just caused my death?" Cocking his head to one side Sirius answered distractedly, "Probably…"

Under the cover of James cheery "Okay then!" Silver backed up to Remus looking pleading at him while the rest of the Marauders were looking her critically up and down. Taking pity on her and realising it might be slightly overwhelming for a first meeting with the Marauders, Remus grabbed her trunk and started heading towards the train, causing the boys to snap out of their almost trance-like state and escort Silver behind him, James and Sirius trying to outdo each other with over the top chivalry and Peter settling for sending a sympathetic smile in her direction and bringing up the rear.

…

So that was my first meeting with the Marauders, and terrified is an understatement! When I first saw Remus standing there I felt so much more relaxed, kind of… looked after, that he had found me in the crowds and made sure I was okay and not alone. It might be just because I'm the only other werewolf at Hogwarts but I _am_ glad he's looking out for me.

Especially if his crazy friends are too, cos they are HILARIOUS! I'll admit I was thinking what the hell! To begin with but that was pretty funny overall.

Sirius and James seem like general troublemakers and probably cleverer than they seem behind the joking, if not Remus probably makes them work… he seems the studious type!

The only thing I have been wondering is; where will I fit, in this group. They already have the jokers, the quiet one and the tag-along. (From the impression I got today, though of course I could be wrong.) I'll be the spare x 2 if I always hang around them, and no matter how sweet they all are it will start to annoy them VERY fast.

Therefore I have decided a plan of action.

Step 1) Get Remus to show me round so I don't get super-lost and have to follow 'The Marauders' everywhere like a lost and slightly dim puppy.

Step 2) Find friends… FAST

Step 3) Work out why Remus' friends would be anywhere near him on a full moon anyway, so why Professor Dumbledore had to tell them not to be!

Step 4) Do Step 2 as soon as possible to prevent looking like a loner for extended periods of time.

Personally I think my plan is amazing, you could disagree… but you would be wrong. Just saying.

Anyway now that I have basically sorted out my first week at an actual school as Miss Silver Morgan, I now have to get through this train journey, and I have a feeling the Spanish Inquisition is just about ready to start.

…..

…..

**Sorry I missed my update time last Friday! We had a family coming to stay so it was a very busy week, though I know that's no excuse.**

**I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who favourited my story or has put it on alert, and a special thank you to my first three reviewers! **

**AmberLoves1D**

**Cassia4u and**

**Cheerfully Blue **

**Thank you guys so much they all made my week! **

**CB xx**


End file.
